This study will determine if a drug called sirolimus is safe to give to people with geographic atrophy GA and if it can help preserve vision in patients. GA is an advanced form of dry age-related macular degeneration (AMD). AMD affects the macula, the central part of the retina needed for sharp, clear vision. There are two types of AMD, wet and dry. In dry AMD, cells in the macula die.GA may at least partly be caused by inflammation. Sirolimus helps prevent inflammation and therefore may help treat GA.